Cold Warmth 2
by Phayte
Summary: SequalCompanion type thingy to Cold Warmth. Still very much RS: less has changed than first thought, an action doesn't always require an apology.


COLD WARMTH 2  
  
DISCLAIMER-Ugg, me no own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

A/N: By popular demand (this is for you Dark Riku Shadow!) I have decided to continue this. It wasn't intended to continue, but hey, may as well run with the idea right?

* * *

"Achoo!"  
  
"Ah jeesh! Don't sneeze on me! You'll get me sick too!"  
  
"I'm not sick! I'm just not feeling well for right now. And you deserve it for lauging at me like that!"  
  
I laughed and clapped the blanket bundle that was Sora lightly on the shoulder, not quite sure it was supposed to make him feel better, worked for me though. "That was pretty funny watching you tumble down that hill, you've never moved so fast!"  
  
-Sniffle- "Shut up. I still won though." There was an obvious pout in Sora's voice.  
  
"You hit the cabin door." I had to laugh harder, it was funny, like the old days when he'd take a tumble off of that island while we were sparing, except he never hit anything but water then.  
  
"You really don't have to remind me." Sora rubbed the large bump on his forehead. An onlooker, however, may only have seen a bunch of blankets move unless they were facing him. He looked like an oversized marshmallow. That's ok, I like mashmallows.  
  
I stood up from my squatting position in front of Sora and made for the kitchen area with a casual wave, things had..almost..gone back to normal, Sora wouldn't let me apologize for all that. I still felt awful and felt I should do something, but this is what I was reduced to, "I'm gonna make you some soup."  
  
"I hate soup." Sora stuck out his tounge, cute. He thinks he's grown up, but he's not changed a bit, grown, that's about it.  
  
"No you don't." Sora's stomach chose that moment to make a rather large grumble. I chuckled bemuzed. "And I don't think you stomach has too many protests either." I pulled out a pot and poured waterinto it. Random spices and ingredients that were available and seemed good in other foods were thrown in to the pot setting atop the ironcast stove in a corner of the cabin. "I hope this turns out ok." I scratched my head a little, cooking wasn't my specialty...  
  
Sora turned around, slightly paler than he already was, "You mean you never learned how to cook?"  
  
"And when exactly would I have had time for that? Now don't you worry about it, it'll be alright." Yes, between trying to hold on to my heart, doing Maleficent's dirty work, and becoming possessed by Ansem, I was supposed to learn how to cook. Hmm, don't think so.  
  
"I hate soup." Sora muttered before standing upa nd walking out to the clothesline off in another corner next to the large fireplace he was just sitting in front of. Inside the large fireplace, a crackling fire that kept the cabin comfortably warm despite the draft the front door allowed in. After his rather ungraceful tumble, Sora had to strip down to nothing (I was fixated on something else at that moment...) and hang his sopping clothes up. He'd then wrapped himself in blankets and sat in front of the fireplace. I had made sure the fire kept stoked, gathering wood from outside and setting it by the fire to dry until it was dry enough to burn. Despite it all, however, Sora got sick, but I was confident it wouldn't last the night. And now I was caring for him, kind of. I owed him something, whether he knows that I'm doing it or not. Believe it or not, I can be an honorable person and not rest until my debt is paid.  
  
I saw Sora scowl as he ran his hand over his jacket, "They're not dry yet." He hated being sick, it gave him nothing to do except whine, which got annoying only a few times.  
  
"Well duh! You got them so wet. Next time, don't go diving in to the snow like that unless you have a change of clothes!"  
  
Sora snorted, it sounded king of odd, "You sound like my mom." He walked over and snuggled up against me with what sounded like a purr, I couldn't help but smile and put an arm around him while stirring the concoction in the pot. It was nice to feel wanted again.  
  
"The keyhole is sealed, we'll be leaving soon, probably as soon as Donald gets Chip and Dale to fix the gummy ship. I want you to come."  
  
"I'd like to see him stop me." Honestly, I couldn't actually HURT the duck, but I'm not leaving Sora or this feeling behind to be on the frozen world.  
  
Sora chuckled then sneezed on me, Wetness sprayed on to my arm and I blanched a little, but showed no signs, "Sorry." There was a pause before, "I'd like for him to see you, he'd probably have some kind of heartattack or something."  
  
That duck truly had the most annoying screeches, eardrum shattering. Just as an after thought, I glanced at the pot and instantly regretted it, it smelled horrible, looked twice as bad, and didn't even seem edible. "You hate soup was all I said before leaving the cabin, walking far, far away, and dumping the concotion where no one would be able to find it. By the time I returned, Sora was back beside the fire with a cup of ramen, smiling happily and slurping loudly.  
  
"I love ramen." Was all he said.  
  
I sat down next to him, taking off wet boots and socks and setting them to the side I put my arms carefully around my mashmallow, "You haven't changed." I chuckled.  
  
"Neither have you." Suddenly, that gaze, eyes that could only have been forged from the sky were fixed on my own. It was intoxicating and I could tell he needed something, what I didn't know, but I just knew it was something. He leaned forward, in turn, I did to, not entirely sure of what I was doing, but I didn't care at that moment. We go so close, I could feel his breathing, almost taste him, so close...  
  
-SLAM- then: "HE'S NOT COMING!"  
  
We leapt apart so fast, Sora fell backward, the blankets falling around his waist. I was up on my feet in front of Sora, ready for any challenge, but it was just the duck with his voice.  
  
Once Sora regained composure, he was up as well, staring at Donald frustratedly, like he'd done this more than a few times. "He is too! I'm not leaving without him!"  
  
I tried to tone most of the argument out, Sora'd win, I knew it. And if not, I'd come anyway. But at the moment, something caught my eye and I grabbed at the blankets before the completely fell off Sora's waist. He didn't even notice! I felt like screaming, but I was a nice shade of red at that point and quite unable to utter anything beyond a squeak. He was more tan, more muscled, and just, gorgeous. The idea of just dropping the blankets had entered my mind, but I had more self-control than that, at least around the duck. But just then, I heard said duck say, "...but don't complain to me if the ship crashes 'vause it's too weighed down."  
  
"You're the greatest Donald!" Sora was about to hug him, I could tell, but stopped short, probably noticing for the first time the blanket barrier.  
  
"Yeah yeah, tomorrow morning!" Sora sniffled and Donald left.  
  
After that exit, Sora pounced and nearly knocked both of us to the floor, "YOU'RE COMING!" He shouted in my ear, I winced but laughed, sharing his elation. I hugged him tighter, not knowing quite what else to do, that smile wouldn't come off my face though.  
  
"And we'll visit the worlds, defeat the heartless, seal the keyholes, open that door, and..." It was all going by so fast, I just concentrated on his lips moving, and suddenly, mine were on his. At first, when he jumped, I thought he'd pull away. But he didn't, he relaxed and returned it, it wasn't long until it went deeper, out tonges sliding in and out of eachothers mouths. It was warm and he tasted like blueberries and mashmallows. Quite different from the ramen after-taste I expected.   
  
Coming up for air was one of the hardest things I'd had to do in my life. I leaned my forehead against his, blowing one of his bangs out of his face and smiled, "I can't wait." Sora smiled too, his eyes sparkling as they always had.  
  
Then he turned his head away and sneezed, I laughed and he pouted, not much has changed.

* * *

A/N: Don't ask me why, but I've always pictured Sora (this may sound sick and disturbing) as tasting something like blueberries...I dunno, he just seems a blueberry and mashmallow type.... He's so darn huggable and just like a mashmallow...mmm...mashmallows. Anyway, should I make this into an actual story, like, maybe a few more chapters just for sake of story line? Feedback much preciated! Flames will be used to make smores! Hmm, smores, Riku, and Sora, what else DO you need? 


End file.
